swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Treat Injury
Use this skill to keep a badly wounded friend from dying, to heal the injured, or to treat a diseased or poisoned character. Special: '''You can Take 10 when making a Treat Injury check, but you can't Take 20. First Aid (Requires Medpac) As a Full-Round Action, you can administer First Aid to an unconscious or wounded creature. If you succeed on a DC 15 Treat Injury check, the creature regains a number of Hit Points equal to its Character Level, +1 for every point by which your check exceeds the DC. Using a Medical Kit grants a +2 Equipment bonus on your skill check. If the skill check succeeds, the tended creature cannot benefit from additional First Aid for 24 hours. You can administer First Aid on yourself, but you take a -5 penalty on your Treat Injury check. Long-Term Care If you tend to a creature for 8 consecutive hours, that creature regains hit points equal to its Character Level in addition to those recovered from Natural Healing. A creature can only benefit from Long-Term Care once in a 24-hour period. You can tend one creature at a time if Untrained, or up to six simultaneously if Trained. You can't give Long-Term Care to yourself. Perform Surgery (Trained Only; Requires Surgery Kit) You can perform surgery to heal damage to a wounded creature, remove a Persistent Condition, or install a Cybernetic Prosthesis. Any of these operations require 1 hour of uninterrupted work, at the end of which time you must make a Treat Injury check. If you fail your check, the Surgery does not yield any benefit (But any resources used are still lost). In addition, if you fail your check by 5 or more, the creature takes damage equal to it's Damage Threshold. If the damage reduces the creature to 0 hit points, it dies. '''Heal Damage You can make a DC 20 Treat Injury check to perform surgery on a wounded creature, healing an amount of damage equal to the character's Constitution bonus (Minimum 1) x the creature's level. If you fail the check, the creature instead takes damage equal to it's Damage Threshold. If the creature was already at 0 Hit Points, it dies unless it can spend a Force Point to save itself. You can perform Surgery on yourself to Heal Damage, but you take a -5 penalty on your skill check. Performing Surgery to Heal Damage also removes any Persistent Conditions afflicting the target. Install a Cybernetic Prosthesis You must have the Cybernetic Surgery feat to install a Cybernetic Prosthesis on a living being. At the end of the procedure, make a DC 20 Treat Injury check. If the check succeeds, the prosthesis is installed properly. If the check fails, the prosthesis is not properly installed; however, you can try again after another uninterrupted hour of surgery. You can install a Cybernetic Prosthesis on yourself, but you take a -5 penalty on your skill check. Revivify (Trained Only, requires Medical Kit) As a Full-Round Action, you can revive a creature that has just died. You must reach the dead creature within 1 round of it's death to revive it, and you must succeed on a DC 25 Treat Injury check. Using a Medpac grants a +2 Equipment bonus on the skill check. If the check succeeds, the creature is unconscious instead of dead. If the check fails, you are unable to revive the creature. Treat Disease (Trained Only; requires Medical Kit) Treating a diseased character requires 8 hours. At the end of that time, make a Treat Injury check against the Disease's DC. If the check succeeds, the patient is cured and no longer suffers any ill effects (Including Persistent Conditions caused by the Disease). You can treat one creature at a time if Untrained, or up to six simultaneously if Trained. Treat Poison (Trained Only; requires Medical Kit) As a Full-Round Action, you can treat a poisoned character. Make a Treat Injury check; if the result equals or exceeds the Poison's DC, you successfully detoxify the Poison in the character's system and the patient no longer suffers any ill effects (Including Persistent Conditions caused by the Poison). Treat Radiation (Trained Only; requires Medical Kit) Treating an irradiated character requires 8 hours. At the end of that time, make a Treat Injury check against the Radiation's DC. If the check succeeds, the patient is cured and no longer suffers any ill effects (Including Persistent Conditions caused by the Radiation). You can treat one creature at a time if Untrained, or up to six simultaneously if Trained. Additional Treat Injury Applications The following applications of the Treat Injury skill are compiled from the subsequent reference books released for Saga Edition: Biotech Repair (Trained Only, Requires Biotech Tool Kit) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide You can perform any of the following functions of the Treat Injury skill on a bioengineered creature or "Living" Biotech Device. You take a -5 penalty on Treat Injury checks made to repair biotech unless you have the Biotech Specialist Feat. * First Aid * Heal Damage * Revivify * Treat Disease * Treat Poison * Treat Radiation Temporary Mending (Trained Only) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide You can make temporary repairs to any damaged or disabled Biotech Device or Living Vehicle. Temporary mending requires a Full-Round Action followed by a successful DC 20 Treat Injury check. You take a -5 penalty on the check unless you have the Biotech Specialist Feat. If you use a Biotech Tool Kit, you gain a +5 Equipment bonus on the check. A temporarily mended device gains +2 steps on the Condition Track and heals 1d8 Hit Points. At the end of the scene or encounter, the temporarily mended device moves -5 steps on the Condition Track and is Disabled. Critical Care (Trained Only; Requires Medpac and Surgery Kit) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Dawn of Defiance (Gem of Alderaan) You can attempt to use multiple Medpacs on a creature in a 24-hour period. This requires one minute, and it expends the contents of one Medpac. If you succeed on a DC 20 Treat Injury check, the creature regains a number of Hit Points equal to its Character Level, plus 1 Hit Point for every point by which your check result exceeds the DC. You take a -5 penalty to your Treat Injury check for every previous attempt at Critical Care in the last 24 hours, even if that attempt was unsuccessful. If you fail on the Treat Injury check, the creature overdoses on the medicines in the Medpac, causing it to take damage equal to its Damage Threshold. If this would reduce the creature to 0 Hit Points, it dies unless it can spend a Force Point to save itself. You can attempt to perform Critical Care on yourself, but you take a -5 penalty on your Treat Injury check.